fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Masaru Mars
Masaru Mars (マスマルス Masumarusu), more commonly known by her title as "Queen of Blades" (ブレードオブクイーンズ Burēdoobukuīnzu)for her nigh-legendary use of [[Sword Magic|'Sword Magic']] and proficiency in multiple areas of combat, or her nickname Mars (火星 Kasei), placing herself upon the same level as Mars, the Roman god of war, is an independent (or, more specifically, a "wandering") mage, as well as a human/demon hybrid. Appearance Renowned not only for her unrivaled battle skills, but also for her beauty, Mars is a tall, slender woman. Despite being in her early twenties, at first glance, Mars is commonly mistaken for being younger than she actually is (and being less fearsome than she actually is). Standing at 5'7" (or, alternatively, 170.18 cm), and weighing at 130 lbs. (or, alternatively, 58.967 kg), Mars is above average in terms of height for women. Mars possesses a slender build, with a slim waist and equally slim shoulders, which leads many who don't know her to misconstrue her as weak, or as having less physical and magical prowess than she actually possesses. Her beauty doesn't go unnoticed by various individuals, however. In her travels as in independent mage, Mars frequently puts up with harassment when she wanders the streets. Due to her innocent demeanor, this makes it all the more easy for Mars to close in on her harasser and pulverize them. Mars' skin is alabaster and smooth, due to years of upkeep and maintenance at the hands of her mother, who force Mars to participate in pageants when she was a child. Due to her stern personality, her face isn't easily readable, and most likely bears a dark, yet empty expression. Her slim nature also enhances the tightness of her skin, causing her cheekbones to appear all the more high, and her jawline to appear all the more sharp. Her eyes heavily contribute to her surly demeanor, being a very deep shade of blue, and paired with her overpowering glare and pursed lips, often enhances her expression. They are also shaded by dark, heavy eyebrows, which are usually kept orderly and straight (with a slight arch). Underneath her armor and clothing, Mars' body is quite toned. Due to the abundance of demon blood she consumed in childhood, her body in turn was rendered with enhanced physical capabilities, forcing Mars to participate in various sports and frequent exercise to exert her body's leftover energy in a healthy manner. Her physical capabilities enable her to lift weights many times her body's mass, run at inhuman speeds, and possess greatly enhanced senses. Sword training also adds to her lean body- her constant lessons and training adding to her regular exercise. In terms of attire, Mars attempts to keep her everyday looks relatively simple. Her frequent battles ensure that Mars' everyday clothing must accommodate for her complex movements and techniques, meaning that the majority of her clothing is stretchable and developed with thicker materials to avoid harm to Mars' body when battling. She attempts to keep her attire quasi-futuristic, with minimalist elements added on for detailing. Her everyday attire includes thigh-high white boots with cerulean stripes down the front, which leads all the way down across her foot, platformed with short cerulean heels. Her uniform is made with a thick white fabric, which has cuffs at the hands which extend to the elbow, with added cerulean stripes on each arm to match her boots. Her uniform also possesses cerulean accents to match her outfit, with added golden lapels on her shoulders, golden chains which clip to her back, and added golden stripes across the midriff. Her skirt is frilly, and extends past her waist, and ends a few inches before her boots begin. Mars' hair is an extremely precious thing to her. Rarely ever cut, Mars' hair is a deep ebony shade, cut with bangs at her forehead. The rest of her hair drapes down her back, and ends just past her waist. Her uniform is typically paired with her sword, its matching white sheath making it the perfect accessory to Mars' daily clothing. Personality TBA History TBA Magic & Abilities Non-Magic Abilities Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: '''After giving up pageantry at the age of 13, Mars developed a heavy fascination with swordsmanship and its practice. She trained relentlessly at being a swordsman, practicing with wooden blades until she was 18. Despite this, rumors of her proficiency in the craft began fluctuating when she was 16; being able to win battles with a wooden blade where her opponents possessed blades of iron and steel. Mars was trained with her blade long before she discovered her ability to do magic, making her Sword Magic all the more powerful. She has even been displayed as using her magic to even enhance her sword prowess. Due to her additional demonic DNA, Mars' physical skills are heavily enhanced when compared to that of a human, her enhanced speed allowing her to strike at her opponents multiple times without ever having been struck back. Her strength is also known to have been so great that the air pressure behind her strikes could sever solid metal. Despite her small and womanly figure, the strikes Mars deals are very strong and difficult to handle when one first battles with her. Her small figure also attributes to Mars' agility and speed, which also are important components in her swordplay. * '''Kenjutsu: An umbrella term for many schools of Japanese swordplay, Mars is well versed in the art and thoroughly studied many of its branches. * Iadō: '''A Japanese martial art style reliant on the user being heavily agile and observant, Mars is heavily versed in this art form. Equally composed of intellectual ability and physical ability, this was the second martial art form that Mars learned. Being attributed with slow, smooth, and controlled movements with a blade, Mars was heavily influenced by Iadō, and still continues to incorporate it into her battles to this day. * '''Kendo: The first ever martial art style Mars was taught was reliant on bamboo blades. Before Mars could be exposed to real weaponry, she was thoroughly trained in Kendo, to the extent where her ability with a bamboo blade was on par with that of a metal blade. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While she is legendary with her blade, Mars is also versed in unarmed combat. Her primary form of exercise was fighting, due to the pent-up energy within her from the demon blood she carried. Along with various forms of swordplay, Mars also allotted time for unarmed training as well, preparing for a scenario in which she would be unarmed and be forced to fight without her blade. * [[Ki no Michi|'Ki no Michi']]:''' A martial arts style created by the Mystan Monks. It is said that this style of martial arts is a blending of physical attacks and the philosophy of the monks, to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This magic specializes in negating the attacks of opponents early on, and using their momentum against them in battle. It's focus is centered on throwing techniques and joint manipulations, as well as the timing of said attacks or defenses. The timing is a special factor in this, as the user must be quick-thinking and observant to determine how the opponent's movements can be used against him and/or how their attacks can be nullified. When mages are skilled in this martial art, this art allows them to implement their ethernano in their attacks, strengthening the effects of their blows. * '''Taekwondo: Emphasized by fast kicking techniques and movements, Mars is thoroughly trained in Taekwondo. Using her speed and strength interchangeably in battle is one of Mars' trademarks- allowing speed to compensate for strength and strength to compensate for speed when the battle requires it. Mars' agility and deft make her greatly able to do Taekwondo, and it was one of the first methods of unarmed combat she was taught. * Jiu-Jitsu: 'Another method of combat in which Mars is trained, Jiu-Jitsu emphasizes the methods of combat when one is facing an armed combatant while one is unarmed. This art form incorporates Mars' tactical abilities, as well as her strength, as she is meant to use her analytical skills to observe when a target is open for a strike, and available to be disarmed and thus defeated. Magical Abilities '''Immese Magic Power: ' [[Sword Magic|'''Sword Magic]] (ソードマジック Sōdomajikku): A subspecies of [[Weapon Magic|'Weapon Magic']] (武器の魔法 Buki no mahō) and a method of Holder Magic, this magic revolves around the use of swords for various effects. Sword Magic (commonly paired with Requip) is one of the most common magics in all of existence, but, depending on the strength of the user, can be very formidable in battle. The spells begin with the user channeling their ethernano into the blade to produce an effect, altering the physiology of the blade until the user deems it ready for use. Most commonly, sword magic will be paired with elemental magic, but, when it comes to Mars, she usually just uses sheer power and varying techniques in order to make her magic work. The only exception to this is when she uses her swords in conjunction with her [[Darkness Magic|'Darkness Magic']] (ダークネスマジック''Dākunesumajikku''). * 'Pommel Strike '(ポンメルストライク Ponmerusutoraiku): Focusing a high concentration of magic energy into her blade, Mars turns it until its pommel is facing her opponent, and jabs them with it lightly, sending them soaring back and dealing a great amount of damage. * 'Exscindo '(破壊する Hakai suru): Focusing a large concentration of ethernano into her blade, Mars swings her blade once, channeling all her strength into the single swipe. Without having to touch anything, the sheer force in the strike and the air pressure behind it destroy anything in Mars' immediate vicinity, even generating a crater in the ground beneath her and deep cracks/creases in the Earth around the area. * 'Caecus '(目に見えない Menimienai): Usually used when surrounded by an overwhelming amount of enemies, Mars concentrates on her speed, Category:Sword Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Hybrid Category:Demon-Human Hybrid Category:Demon Hybrid Category:Human Hybird Category:Non-Human Category:Telekinesis User